Mario Party 13
Mario Party 13 (to be names Mario Party 2013 in PAL regions) is the 19th installation of the Mario Party series. The game has been named after the year 2013. The game's theme is focusing on a festival in the Mushroom Kingdom. This is the second to not feature Classic Mode, instead, the Vehicles from Mario Party 9 Return. As a replacement of 1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 6 appear in the 8-Player Mode. Story The annual Mushroom Festival is in town. The Mario gang decide to visit the festival and have some fun, but when stuff doesn't go through somebody's orders, there is trouble. Hours later, Bowser and the Koopalings attack the festival. It's up to the Mario gang to save the Mushroom Festival and defeat Bowser once and for all. Characters Playable Default #Mario #Luigi #Peach #Daisy #Yoshi #Toad #Birdo #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Toadette #Bob-omb #Wiggler #Monty Mole #Koopa Troopa #Koopa Paratroopa #Blooper #Cheep Cheep #Baby Mario #Baby Luigi #Baby Peach #Baby Daisy #Boo #Dry Bones #Baby Boo Unlockable Players #Shy Guy #Fly Guy #Magikoopa (Kamek in PAL regions) #Dark Bones (Black Bones in Japan) Default Teams #'Mario and Luigi' - Mario Bros. #'Peach and Daisy' - Pretty Princesses #'Yoshi and Birdo' - Egg-cellent Pair #'Toad and Toadette' - Fun Fungi Guys #'Boo and Dry Bones - '''Deadly Couple #'Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa''' - Koopa Pals #'Shy Guy and Fly Guy'- Masked Maniacs #'Monty Mole and Bob-omb - '''Heavy Diggers #'Baby Mario and Baby Luigi''' - Baby Mario Bros. #'Baby Peach and Daisy' - Baby Pretty Princessess #'Blooper and Cheep Cheep - '''Fish Dudes #'Wiggler and Hammer Bro. - Mad Hammers #'Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - '''Banana Cobblers Hosts Mode Hosts *'Eldstar-''' Main Host *'Mamar-' Party Festival Host *'Skolar-' Festival Battle Host *'Muskular-' Minigame Host *'Misstar-' Options Host *'Kalmar-' Festival Store Host *'Klevar- '''Extra Mode Host Boards Hosts *Pianta Captain *Lubba *Wiggler *Noki *Yellow Toad *Peepa *Bullet Bill *Bomb-omb Buddy *Koopalings *Donkey Kong *King Boo *Pirate Goombas *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Bosses There are going to be 22 Bosses (1 Miniboss and Main Boss for the nitro boards) and a Boss for the Story Mode Boards). Nitro Boards ''Minibosses '' *Pirahna Plant - Delfino Island Festival *Princess Shroob - Lubba's Spaceship Festival *King Lakitu - Maple Forest Festival *Polluted Piranha Plant - Noki Bay *Eel Mouth - Mushroom Village *Boolossus - Peepa Alley *Major Burrows - Bullet Bill Mountain *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's Space Station ''Main Bosses *Petey Piranha - Delfino Island Festival *Cosmic Mega Mario - Lubba's Spaceship Festival *Goomboss - Maple Forest Festival *Deep Cheep - Noki Bay *Whomp - Mushroom Village *Queen Peepa - Peepa Alley *Bullet Bill - Bullet Bill Mountain *Bowser - Bowser's Space Station Story Mode #Koopalings - Koopaling Isle #Tiki Goon - DK Jungle #King Boo - Boo's Horror Castle #Cap'n Goomba - Goomba's Treasure Isle #Bowser Jr. - Bowser Jr.'s Airship #Bowser - Bowser's Space Station Extras *'''Goombas *'Mega Goombas' *'Tanooki Goombas' *'Ukikis' *'Dolphins' *'Piantas' *'Nokis' *'Toads' *'Yoshis' *'Birdos' *'Spear Guys' *'Bandit ' *'Mowz' *'Piranha Plants' *'Wigglers' *'Hammer Bros.' *'Bloopers' *'Tumble ' *'Bullet Bills ' *'Tanooki Bullet Bills' *'Banzai Bills' *'Bomb-ombs' *'Pink Bomb-ombs' *'Pink Boos' *'Magikoopas' *'Cheep Cheeps' *'Starlow' *'Lumas' *'Peepas' *'Tiki Toons' *'Yoshi Sphinx' *'Birdo Sphinx' *'Shine Sprites' *'F.L.U.D.D' *'Poko*' *'Fire Bros.' *'Ice Bros.' *'Cataquacks' *'Elemental Bros*' *'Catarat*' *'Geetar* ' * means new Species in Mario Series (see here for proof) Boards There are 21 total (8 Nitro Boards, 6 Story Mode and 7 Retro Boards.) More info here Nitro Boards Spaces Party Festival Returning Spaces *Blue Space *Red Space *Happening Space *Duel Space *DK Space *Bowser Space *Miracle Space (Red and Blue) *Bowser Jr. Space *+3, +5 and +10 Mini-Star Space *-3, -5 and -10 Mini-Star Space New Spaces *Koopaling Space- A random Koopaling will appear and you will have to face him/her in a random duel minigame. *$ Space- Play a minigame to either get double or triple mini stars *< Space- teleport to a random space in front of you. *> Space- teleport to a random space behind you. *∆ space- teleport to a secret path in the skies Festival Battle Mode Spaces *Blue Space *Red Space *Happening Space *DK Space *+3, +5 and +10 Mini-Star Space *-3, -5 and -10 Mini-Star Space *1 vs. 3 Space *Bowser Space *Challenge Space *VS Space Space Images TBA Modes Minigames In the game, there are 90 total minigames, 40 4-player, 20 1 vs. 3/3 vs. 6, 20 2vs2 and 10 Retro minigames 4 Player #Cake Bomb #Jaywalker #Peak-a-Boo! #Mushroom Medics #Eggs-ellent #Camp Clampies #Sweet Life #Farm, Farm Away (Pun on Far Fary away) #Thwomp Stomp #Unnamed minigame where the players runs through an obstacle course away from a large Pink Boo #Unnamed minigame where the players jump across Shells and Barrels. #Unnamed minigame where the players bake a cake 2 vs. 2 #Boo You! #Star Stand #Sick-torious #Lights Out #Unnamed minigame where the players collect as many coins from the sky. 1 vs. 3/2 vs. 6 #Spiked Out #Batter it Up #Attack Feary (pun on Attack Theory) #SkiHi #Unnamed minigame where the players avoid cannonballs shot from the single or 2 players. Boss Minigames There are 22 boss minigames in total. TBA Retro Minigames #Face Lift (Mario Party 1) #Crazy Cutters (Mario Party 2) #All Fired Up (Mario Party 3) #Hide and Go BOOM! (Mario Party 4) #Mario Can-Can (Mario Party 5) #Slot Trot (Mario Party 6) #Mathemortician (Mario Party 7) #Call of the Goomba (Mario Party DS) #At the Chomp Wash (Mario Party 8) #Skyjinks (Mario Party 9) * means that single player minigame from MP8 is adjusted to be a four player minigame Trivia *The music for the game intro is played on steel drums. *It has been said that Mario Party 13 is going to be released in the following European Countries: UK, France, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Greece, Germany, Finland, Sweden, Netherlands and Romania. *Mini-Stars/Mini-Ztars and other variations reappear. References to Other Games *Super Mario Sunshine/Super Mario Galaxy Series- Some sound files are used and a Cosmic Mario returns from the game. Also, Lubba returns as well as Nokis the Noki Bay board. *Luigi's Mansion- Boolossus returns as a boss. *Mario Party Series- Minigames return from the games. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Mario Party (series)